


Long black road

by Suicide



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Znak Kaina, desperacja, niezdrowe uczucia, obsesja, owoc Przemyśleń Nocną Porą, sezon 10, Śmierć
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:59:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicide/pseuds/Suicide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam był gotowy poświęcić wszystko żeby uratować swojego brata przed klątwą Kaina. Chociaż nigdy nie podejrzewał, że 'wszystko' to aż tak wiele.<br/>Ale czy to ma znaczenie?<br/>Czy kiedykolwiek miało?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bleeding Out

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł ukradziony piosence Electric Light Orchestra. Kiedy jej słuchałam zaczęłam zastanawiać się który z braci staje się w tym sezonie większym potworem.  
> Dean może przynajmniej usprawiedliwiać się Znakiem Kaina. A Sammy... Gdzieś po drodze zgubił "saving people". Oglądając kolejne odcinki myślałam nad tym jak daleko posunąłby się by uratować brata. I jakie byłyby tego konsekwencje.  
> Powstało takie coś.  
> ______  
> Tony miłości za babetunek idą jak zwykle do Bluebelle.

"Oh you tell me to hold on  
But innocence is gone  
And what was right is wrong 

Cause I'm bleeding out  
And if the last thing that I do  
Is bring you down  
I'll bleed out for you 

So I bare my skin  
And I count my sins  
And I close my eyes  
And I take it in" 

\- Imagine Dragons, "Bleeding Out"

***

Sam zawsze postrzegał życie jako drogę. To dobra metafora, prawda? Życie może być krótkie, długie, proste, pełne przeszkód. I, tak jak droga, zawsze gdzieś ma swój koniec.  
Kiedy Sam był młody i pełen nadziei (teraz z gorzkim uśmiechem wspomina te czasy) wyobrażał sobie, że jego droga na początku nie była łatwa, kilka razy mógł zabłądzi, ale prędzej czy później wróci na właściwe tory normalności. Wyprostuje się, wyrówna, będzie długa i jasna. Sam pożegna się z życiem łowcy, wróci do szkoły, pozna nową dziewczynę, zdobędzie dobrą pracę, założy rodzinę a potem umrze szczęśliwy, zostawiając na tym świecie dzieci i wnuki, mając świadomość, że nie zmarnował ani jednej cennej chwili, którą dał mu los. W tych marzeniach tak naprawdę nigdy nie było Deana. To znaczy... Gdzieś na pewno był. Polował. Żył swoim życiem łowcy. A może akurat się zatrzymał na chwilę, bo znalazł kogoś, dla kogo warto to zrobić? Po prostu wtedy Sam był pogodzony z tym, że ich drogi się rozeszły.  
Teraz całkiem tego nie rozumiał. Jak mógł kiedykolwiek myśleć, że umie być szczęśliwy bez Deana? Tak wiele się od tego czasu zmieniło, on tak bardzo się zmienił... Teraz prawie nie widzi świata poza swoim starszym bratem. Czasem, kiedy bardziej się nad tym zastanawia uznaje, że może być to trochę niezdrowe. Bo w chwili, kiedy Dean umarł, a potem zniknął, jako demon, Sam zrozumiał, że świat jest dla niego mniej ważny niż życie brata. Pewnie, gdyby było to konieczne złożyłby hekatombę dowolnemu bóstwu lub innej sile wyższej byleby go odzyskać. Ale kiedy jest już blisko dostrzeżenia problemu w tym, co robi, w tym, do czego jest gotów się posunąć, Dean znów jest w niebezpieczeństwie i Sam znów przestaje zwracać uwagę na wszystkie inne, mniej znaczące rzeczy.  
***  
Impala, mrucząc cicho, pokonuje kolejne kilometry, przecinając chłodne, nocne powietrze, które wpada przez odsunięte okna i rozwiewa włosy Sama. Ciszę bezlitośnie rozdziera zawodzenia Briana Johnsona, opowiadającego o swojej drodze autostradą do piekła.  
Gdyby obok siedział Dean prawdopodobnie śpiewałby razem z nim, nabijając się co chwila z ponurej miny swojego barta. Ale Deana nie ma obok, Sam coraz bardziej się od niego oddala, podążając tą długą, ciemną drogą, która wydaje się nie mieć końca.  
Cudownie poetyckie i kurewsko prawdziwe, myśli, kręcąc głową.  
***  
Droga Sama kończy się w niewielkim motelu stojącym przy drodze. Jest to jeden z tych obskurnych moteli-burdeli, do których kierowcy tirów zajeżdżają ze świeżo zgarniętymi z pobocza dziwkami. Nad wejściem czerwony neon krzyczy w mroku ''Hello''. Łowca wymownie unosi brew zastanawiając się, co skłoniło zakochaną w luksusie Rowenę do spotkania w takim miejscu. Dotychczas nie wydawała się specjalnie przejęta tym, że ktoś może jej szukać, więc nie ma powodu by się ukrywała.  
Chociaż, czy to ważne? Na pewno nie w chwili, gdy wiedźma dowiedziała się jak wyleczyć Deana z tego cholernego znamienia.  
Sam wchodzi do motelu.  
Czerwone ''o'' w napisie nad wejściem mruga kilkakrotnie i gaśnie.  
***  
Rowena siedzi na łóżku, które zajmuje znaczną część pokoju i jest przykryte pościelą czerwoną jak wszystko inne tutaj.  
\- Dlaczego spotykamy się w burdelu - pyta łowca, z niesmakiem patrząc na czerwone lampki.  
\- Nie łudź się, że to jakakolwiek zawoalowana propozycja - odpowiada czarownica, zdecydowanie zbyt wesoła jak na kogoś, kto ma zaraz pomóc swojemu wrogowi. Dotychczas pracowała wyjątkowo... Niechętnie, nawet mając świadomość zysku.  
Puls Sama przyśpiesza ze zdenerwowania, bo mężczyzna już wie, że coś poszło nie tak.  
\- Byłaby wyjątkowo słabo zawoalowana - stwierdza, siadając na brzegu łóżka.  
\- Właśnie. Nie musisz się martwić, stać mnie na coś lepszego niż ty, mały łowco.  
Słysząc te słowa, Sam wywraca oczami. Wcale nie ma ochoty na drażnienie się. Nie w takiej chwili. Nie z tą osobą.  
\- Do rzeczy. Znalazłaś zaklęcie, które pozwoli nam zdjąć klątwę z Deana?  
Widocznie Rowena nie mogła doczekać się, aż ją o to zapyta. Dostrzegł w jej kocich oczach tryumfalny błysk, nim wybuchnęła szczerym, radosnym śmiechem.  
\- Tak – Odpowiada w końcu, gdy Sam zaczyna tracić cierpliwość - Znalazłam zaklęcie. Ale, jak sam to ująłeś ono ''pozwoli zdjąć'' klątwę Kaina. Nie zdejmie jej.  
\- Nie rozumiem. - Mężczyzna marszczy brwi, a wiedźma patrzy na niego z politowaniem.  
\- A podobno ty jesteś ten mądrzejszy. Cieszę się, że nie muszę pracować z twoim bratem. Chociaż... On raczej by się nie posunął do czegoś takiego jak ty, prawda? - Dodaje całkiem niewinnie.  
\- Nie doceniasz tego, co nas łączy - cedzi wściekły, wiedząc, że Rowena może mieć trochę racji. Możliwe, że Dean nie sprzymierzyłby się z nią nawet dla dobra swojego brata. Ale nie wini go za to. W końcu starszy Winchester już kilka razy przejechał się na takich układach. W przeciwieństwie do Sama nie wie, jak postępować z istotami pokroju Roweny.  
\- Bla, bla, prawdziwa miłość - przedrzeźnia go rozbawiona - Ale nieważne, nie jesteśmy tu po to żeby zajmować się twoją moralnością, prawda?  
\- Cieszę się, że to do ciebie dotarło - mruczy, wyraźnie niezadowolony - To co masz?  
Rowena wyjmuje ze swojej torebki księgę przeklętych i kładzie ją pomiędzy nimi, pokazując Samowi stronę zapisaną niezrozumiałymi dla niego symbolami.  
\- Przyznaję myliłam się, mówiąc, że to zwykła klątwa. - Zaczyna z powagą, patrząc mężczyźnie prosto w oczy - To magia tak potężna, że zapanować mogą nad nią tylko Bóg albo Szatan. - To zaklęcie - stuka długim paznokciem w formułę - pozwala przyzwać i uwięzić Lucyfera bez łamania pieczęci.  
Sam odsuwa się jakby ta propozycja syczała i gryzła. Chociaż... Coś w tym jest. Łowca na samą myśl o Lucyferze wewnętrznie wzdryga się i syczy jak demon skropiony wodą święconą.  
Chce powiedzieć, że nie ma takiej możliwości, ale gryzie się w język, bo to byłoby kłamstwo. W końcu przyjechał tu wiedząc, że zrobi wszystko, co będzie konieczne. Po prostu nie podejrzewał, że wszystko będzie takie... Trudne.  
\- I tyle? - Pyta dla pewności. W jego głosie jest cień prośby, jakby błagał Rowene, żeby przytaknęła i nie podnosiła ceny, którą przyjdzie mu zapłacić.  
To tylko bardziej ją cieszy.  
\- Jest jeszcze jeden szczegół, który może ci się nie spodobać. Głównym składnikiem zaklęcia jest dobrowolnie oddana ludzka dusza.  
***  
Sam milczy przez dłuższą chwilę, a słowa Roweny nadal odbijają się echem w jego głowie.  
Ma wezwać Szatana.  
Musi wezwać Szatana.  
Wezwie Szatana i żeby to zrobić poświęci własną duszę.  
''Czasem przeraża mnie to, co jestem gotów zrobić dla ciebie i taty'' powiedział Dean po tym jak dawno temu (dla Sama minęły już całe wieki) uratowali Johna z rąk demonów. A jednak Dean nigdy nie zrezygnował, więc jego młodszy brat też nie ma zamiaru tego robić.  
W końcu kiedyś już żył bez duszy, prawda?  
Rowena kręci głową i patrzy na niego tak jak matki patrzą na niesforne, głupiutkie dzieci. Samowi jakoś to nie przeszkadza, bo, do diabła, jest jak najbardziej na miejscu.  
\- Przyniosłam coś, co ułatwi ci decyzję - mówi kobieta, wyciągając z torebki butelkę whisky - najlepsza, dwustuletnia szkocka na specjalne okazje.  
***  
Po wlaniu w siebie połowy butelki alkoholu tak mocnego, jakby pochodził z samych głębin Piekła, Sam leży na łóżku z głową na piersi Roweny i tępym wzrokiem wpatruje się w przestrzeń przed sobą.  
Czarownica od niechcenia przesuwa kosmyki jego gęstych włosów między swoimi bladymi, pajęczymi palcami.  
\- Myślisz, że to, co robię jest złe? - Pyta w końcu mężczyzna, bardzo cichym, zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- Nie jestem obiektywną osobą, jeśli chodzi o rozstrzyganie kwestii moralnych - przypomina łagodnym głosem. Po takiej ilości trunku z rodzinnych stron jej twardy akcent jest jeszcze silniejszy. Wyjątkowo nie denerwuje to Sama, który wpadł w stan swoistego zawieszenia - Zabijam dla zabawy, manipuluję, kim tylko mogę, a ścieżka mojego sukcesu jest miękka i lepka od gnijących trupów. Brodzę we krwi po kolana, chłopcze. Nie nadaję się do tego, żeby cię rozgrzeszać.  
\- Nie szukam rozgrzeszenia...  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. - Uśmiecha się chytrze, chociaż łowca i tak nie może tego dostrzec. - Podjąłeś decyzje jeszcze zanim ''obaliliśmy'' całego Wujka Hamisha. Teraz chcesz, żebym powiedziała ci, że jest dobra. Że musisz ratować brata i to sprawa warta sprzymierzania się z wrogiem i sprzedania siebie samego. Bo masz wyrzuty sumienia. Wiesz jak bardzo on by tego nie pochwalał, ten twój głupi brat.  
Sam odwraca się gwałtownie i łapie ją za rękę, która przed chwilą bawiła się jego włosami. Palce jego silnej dłoni boleśnie zaciskają się na kruchym nadgarstku.  
Oczy, którymi łowca patrzy na czarownice są zaczerwienione i wilgotne.  
\- Roweno, błagam - mówi łamiącym się głosem - Jesteś prawdopodobnie ostatnią osobą, z którą rozmawiam czując. Zrób to dla mnie, powiedz coś lepszego niż ja myślę.  
Sam myśli o tym, że Dean go zabije. W końcu się dowie, rozpozna swojego bezdusznego brata sprzed czterech lat i wpadnie we wściekłość. A potem się załamie, bo wyrzuty sumienia go przygniotą ciężarem tysięcy grzechów, które popełnił dla niego młodszy brat. Na końcu zrobi wszystko, żeby to odwrócić, żeby uratować swojego braciszka. Ale na to Sam mu nie pozwoli, bo trzeba przerwać to cholerne błędne, koło kiedy poświęcają wszystko dla siebie nawzajem. Chciałby, żeby jego ofiara była ostatnią.  
\- Dobrze, załóżmy, że jestem w miarę dobrą osobą - zaczyna Rowena, a uścisk Sama rozluźnia się - powiedziałabym, że szkoda twojej duszy. W pewnym stopniu cenię wojowników targanych namiętnościami, a jednak bezwzględnych, odważnych, skorych do walki i poświęcenia. W moich czasach był to ideał mężczyzny, morderca, który dba o swoją rodzinę, a sercach wrogów budzi grozę. Ci mężczyźni oddawali wolność i życie za ojczyznę, za to, co kochali. Ty kochasz swojego brata. I gdybym nie była, jak wy to mówicie, zimną suką uznałabym to za słodkie. Tak czy inaczej Dean jest całym twoim światem. Twoją Szkocją, aye? Czymże wobec tej wartości jest twoja dusza? Sam dobrze wiesz, że nie będziesz mógł żyć patrząc jak on przestaje być sobą i zmienia się w demona.  
Winchester wie, że to puste słowa, bo Rowena nie mówi tego, co myśli tylko to co on chce usłyszeć. Ona zwyczajnie nie jest zdolna czuć na tyle by to zrozumieć. Jednak kłamstwa spływają z jej ust tak gładko, że przynoszą swego rodzaju ukojenie. Zwłaszcza, że większość z nich to potwierdzenie tego, co on sam myśli.  
\- Dobra - mówi w końcu, siadając na łóżku - Zróbmy to.  
***  
\- W tej ziemi jest dużo magii - wyjaśnia czarownica, ugniatając w kamiennym moździerzu kruche, ptasie kostki - Dlatego wybrałam to miejsce. Kiedyś był tu druidzki cmentarz. Magia krwi i kości dalej pod nami buzuje.  
Sam kiwa głową i w skupieniu obserwuje pewne ruchy czarownicy.  
Do białego proszku po chwili dołączają różne zioła, stare w pył kamienie i jakaś czarna maź, której źródła łowca nie chce znać. Na koniec z torebki, prawdopodobnie większej w środku, Rowena wyciąga zakrzywiony nóż, lśniący krwiście w tym świetle.  
\- Daj rękę - rozkazuje.  
Siedzący na przeciwko Sam posłusznie spełnia jej polecenie.  
Ostrze płynnie przecina wnętrze jego dłoni. Skóra tam jest tak pokryta bliznami, że mężczyzna niemal nie czuje bólu. Krew spływa powoli, gęstą szkarłatną strugą, a Rowena prycha niezadowolona.  
\- W takim tempie to zdążę tu zakwitnąć, a nadal nie będziemy mieć twojej duszy, ani Szatana - mamrocze gniewnie i bez uprzedzenia rozcina jego przedramię długim, głębokim cięciem wzdłuż żył.  
Krew płynie obficie, a Sam krzywią się widząc jak naczynie z pozostałymi ingrediencjami się napełnia.  
\- Chcesz mnie wykrwawić - pyta, patrząc na nią spod zmrużonych powiek.  
\- Nie histeryzuj, dzielny łowco. Panuję nad tym. - Odpowiada spokojnie.  
Gdy mieszanina nabiera odpowiedniej konsystencji, czarownica zdejmuje z szyi jedwabny szal i przeciera nim przedramię Sama, po czym obwiązuje je, tamując krwawienie.  
\- Odkupisz mi go - zaznacza, na wypadek gdyby mężczyzna choć przez chwilę wierzył w jej życzliwość. - A teraz ściągaj koszulę i kładź się.  
\- Słucham? - Łowca patrzy na nią jakby oszalała, na co prycha zirytowana.  
\- Nie każ mi powtarzać. I tak robię to niechętnie. Może demony i anioły robią to z łatwością, ale dla wiedźmy wyciąganie duszy z ciała jest męczące. No i bardzo bolesne dla pacjenta, ale wątpię żebyś o to dbał.  
\- Masz całkowitą rację - wzdycha, spełniając jej polecenie.  
Kiedy leży już półnagi, Rowena miesza krwistą miksturę cienkim pędzelkiem.  
\- Dziękuję, że mi pomagasz - mamrocze łowca, czując jak wilgotne włosie ślizga się po jego skórze, zostawiając za sobą czarny ślad. Czarownica precyzyjnie wyrysowuje zawiłe symbole na wysokości jego dziko walącego serca.  
\- Nic nie mów - cedzi w odpowiedzi, patrząc na niego morderczo - jedna pomyłka i nic z tego nie będzie, więc nawet nie drgnij.  
Łowca niemal wstrzymuje oddech i cierpliwie czeka, starając się nie myśleć o niczym i uspokoić.  
Malunki stopniowo rozprzestrzeniają się po jego piersi, na obojczyk i szyję. Kolejne Rowena pozostawia na twarzy, zaczynając od środka czoła, dookoła oczu, a później ust.  
\- No, to przyjemna część za nami. Teraz będzie bolało jak palenie na stosie. - Mówi w końcu słodko, odkładając pędzelek. Sam nie odpowiada, tylko zaciska zęby.  
Zniósł piekło Klatki, jest pewien, że nic gorszego go już nie spotka.  
O tym, jak bardzo mylne to przeświadczenie przekonuje się, kiedy wiedźma zaczyna inwokacje zaklęcia.  
Nie wie jak wygląda dusza. Czy dusza w ogóle wygląda? Nigdy żadnej nie widział. Teraz też tak jest. Może ją sobie jedynie wyobrażać, jako coś, co wypełnia jego ciało i jest niesamowicie gorące. Palce zaczynają go szczypać tak jakby wsadził je do wrzątku, w miarę jak dusza powoli ''spływa'' w stronę serca. Im bliżej jest tym bardziej to boli. To już nawet nie jest uczucie. oparzenia. Sam ma wrażenie, że jego nogi i ramiona są obdzierane ze skóry. Wnętrzności topią się w krwawą papkę, a energia, wiedziona teraz malunkami Roweny zbiera się w piersi.  
''Serce i umysł to miejsca, gdzie dusza najchętniej się gromadzi.'' powiedziała wcześniej Rowena. Teraz łowca mógłby przysiąc, że nie ma już serca, a w jego miejscu widnieje wypalona dziura. Jest zaskoczony, że jeszcze czuje swoją wykrzywioną w bezgłośnym krzyku twarz, która już dawno powinna być zwęglona.  
Łzawiącymi oczami patrzy na Rowenę, która nachyla się nad niem zaniepokojona. Po chwili nie widzi nic prócz jasnego, białego światła.  
***


	2. Hurricane

"No matter how many deaths that I die I will never forget  
No matter how many lives I live I will never regret  
There is a fire inside of this heart and a riot about to explode into flames  
Where is your God? Where is your God? Where is your God...

Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead?  
Or alive to torture for my sins?

Do you really want?  
Do you really want me?  
Do you really want me dead?  
Or alive to live the lie?"

\- 30 Seconds to Mars, "Hurricane"

***

Rowena patrzy jak nieprzytomny Sam Winchester rozchyla wargi, a spomiędzy nich wolno wylatuje niewielka, świetlista kulka. Jest naprawdę mała i aż trudno uwierzyć ile bólu i energii kosztowało oderwanie jej od ciała. Chociaż pewnie to dlatego, że Rowena to tylko wiedźma, nadal człowiek. Ludzie nie robią takich rzeczy.  
Dusza jest też niezwykle piękna, do tego stopnia, że nawet pragmatyczna kobieta czuje w sercu ucisk na myśl o zniszczeniu jej. Ma w sobie coś czarującego, patrzenie na jej blask hipnotyzuje, blada poświata emanuje potężną mocą.  
''Dlatego demony tak bardzo ich pragną'', przechodzi przez myśl Roweny.  
Ogromne źródło energii w jej rękach. Łapie duszę i delikatnie obraca ją pomiędzy palcami, wyraźnie zafascynowana.  
A gdyby tak ją zatrzymać? Czy wystarczy, żeby zabić Crowleya? To byłoby dobre wyjście, nie musiałaby bawić się we wzywanie Szatana... Chociaż z drugiej strony to byłoby głupie, jak porywanie się na armie wroga mając do dyspozycji tylko jeden strzał i modląc się, żeby nie chybić. Lepiej, żeby to Winchester ryzykował.  
\- Zostaw ją - słyszy zachrypnięty głos i czuje na przedramieniu żelazny uścisk. Sam patrzy na nią groźnie zza potarganych włosów, a Rowena uśmiecha się.  
\- Spokojnie, kochany. W moich rękach twoja dusza jest bezpieczna. Daj mi się po prostu chwilę ponapawać tym, że jestem najlepszą wiedźmą na świecie.  
Wyciągnęła duszę z człowieka. Użyła magii na poziomie demona będąc człowiekiem. To, że jej się udało ukazywało tyle nowych możliwości... Może Sam pozwoli jej jeszcze popracować z Księgą, może znajdzie tam inne zaklęcia, o których już dawno zapomniano...  
\- Mam do ciebie tyle zaufania, że nie powierzyłbym ci paprotki a tym bardziej duszy - prycha Sam, odgarniając z twarzy brązowe kosmyki.  
Brzmi jakby utrata duszy nie robiła na nim najmniejszego wrażenia. Ot, kolejny zwykły dzień.  
Rowena odrywa wzrok od świetlistej kulki i patrzy w zielone oczy mężczyzny. Nie ma w nich wcześniejszego strachu, desperacji ani wątpliwości. Zostało tylko chłodne jak stal opanowanie i zdecydowanie. Od razu żałuje, że wcześniej nie miała przyjemności pracować z tym Samem Winchesterem, tylko musiała użerać się z rozedrganą emocjonalnie babą.  
Emocje szkodzą.  
Nauczyła się tego wieki temu.  
\- Bez duszy ci do twarzy, chłopcze. - Mówi, a jej uśmiech poszerza się.  
Łowca odpycha ją od siebie i siada prosto.  
\- Nie mamy na to czasu, Roweno. - Odpowiada sucho.  
Ona klnie cicho, o mało nie spadając z łóżka i fuka zirytowana.  
\- Dobrze, już, wezwiemy tego twojego kochanego Szatana. - Staje na podłodze i wygładza suknię - Ale potrzebujemy więcej miejsca. Przydaj się na coś i przemebluj tutaj. I włóż coś na siebie, bo mnie rozpraszasz.  
***  
Lucyfer nie ma pojęcia jak doszło do tego, że stoi po środku jakiegoś burdelowego pokoju, w starannie wymalowanej na podłodze pułapce, na przeciwko jakiejś rudej kobiety.  
\- Co do choler... - mamrocze, marszcząc brwi.  
Za swoimi plecami słyszy znaczące chrząknięcie. Odwraca się i staje twarzą w twarz z Samem Winchesterem.  
\- Sammy! - Rozpromienia się, a na jego usta wypływa szeroki, demoniczny uśmiech - Wiedziałem, że w końcu się stęsknisz. Znalezienie Księgi Przeklętych i dostatecznie dobrej czarownicy musiało kosztować wiele zachodu, jestem wzruszony.  
Łowca wywraca oczami, ale, ku szczeremu zaskoczeniu Lucyfera, nie jest ani wściekły ani przerażony, tak jak powinien być. Sprawia wrażenie tylko trochę znużonego.  
\- Masz rację. Kosztowało. I do tego trwało zdecydowanie za długo. Dlatego nie marnuj już mojego czasu, Lucy, tylko przejdźmy do interesów.  
Lucyfer mruży oczy.  
\- Ty naprawdę oddałeś swoją duszę - stwierdza z cieniem niedowierzania - Za jedno życzenie do Szatana.  
\- Tak. Dlatego chciałbym to życzenie wreszcie odebrać - cedzi w odpowiedzi Sam.  
Ale upadłemu aniołowi nigdzie się nie spieszy. Wręcz przeciwnie, każda chwila poza klatką jest bezcenna, jak tchnienie świeżego powietrza po przebywaniu w wypełnionym dymem pomieszczeniu.  
\- Wiesz, że już jej nie odzyskasz? Może wydawało ci się, że ona trafia do piekła albo ze mną do Klatki. Ale tak nie jest. Twoja dusza przepadła, Sam. Nigdy jej nie odzyskasz, nigdy nie dostąpisz łaski życia po śmierci... Nie zostanie po tobie nic.  
\- Czy wyglądam jakby mnie to obchodziło? - Pyta zimno łowca, krzyżując ręce na piersi. I nie, nie wygląda.  
Zabawne, co desperacja robi z ludźmi.  
\- A wiesz, co jest w tym wszystkim najzabawniejsze? - ciągnie niezrażony Lucyfer - Daję głowę, że zrobiłeś to dla brata. Żeby uratować jego głupią dupę, bo go, jakżeby inaczej, kochasz. Ale zdradzę ci sekret: już go nie kochasz. Czujesz to, prawda, Sammy. Już nie umiesz go kochać. Więc jedyne, co cię zmusza do tej rozmowy to przyzwyczajenie...  
\- Dość.  
Pogrążając się w swoim monologu, skupiony na spoglądaniu w zielone oczy Sama Lucyfer niemal zapomniał o tej płomiennowłosej wiedźmie.  
\- Daj rozkaz chłopcze. Nie będzie mógł odmówić! - Mówi ta, władczym głosem.  
Sam patrzy na nią uważnie i po chwili kiwa głową.  
\- Koniec pogadanki. Chcę żebyś zdjął Klątwę Kaina z mojego brata. Możesz to zrobić? - Patrzy wyczekująco na Lucyfera.  
Blondyn wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Zapłaciłeś, więc oczywiście, że mogę.  
\- Więc do dzieła. - Rozkazuje  
Szatan zamyka oczy i myśli o Deanie Winchesterze, mrucząc w myślach zaklęcie.  
\- Gotowe - mówi w końcu - Zadowolony?  
Sam wreszcie uśmiecha się, chociaż jest to ledwo niewielkie wygięcie warg.  
\- Tak. Możesz wracać do piekła.  
\- Nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy znów się spotkamy - mówi na pożegnanie Lucyfer - Dorosłeś, Sammy. Myślę, że wreszcie jesteś gotowy na zaangażowanie się w nasz związek.  
Klatka z powrotem go wciąga do swojego wnętrza.  
***  
To ciekawe.  
Znamienia Kaina już nie ma, a mimo to nadal spędza Castielowi sen z powiek. (Oczywiście nie dosłownie. Anioły nie śpią. Ale ludzie tak mówią i, nie wiedzieć czemu, Castielowi wydaje się to określeniem adekwatnym do jego stanu.) I do tego robi to w jeszcze większym stopniu niż wtedy, kiedy było wypalone na przedramieniu Deana i zmieniało go w potwora.  
Castiel nie był głupi. Umiał łączyć fakty. Na przykład fakt zniknięcia znamienia z częstymi zniknięciami Sama.  
Dean mówił, że pewnie chodzi o kobietę. Anioł nie był pewien, czy on sam w to wierzy. Ale nie chciał o to pytać, bo jego łowca pierwszy raz od dawna zachowywał się, jakby odzyskał wiarę. Uważał swoje nagłe wyzdrowienie za cud i płakał ze szczęścia (dokładnie raz, pierwszego poranka, kiedy to odkrył. Oczywiście Castiel nigdy w życiu nie przyzna się, że czuwał przy śpiącym Deanie i miał okazję widzieć chwilę jego słabości. Chociaż sam nigdy nie uważał okazywania takich emocji za słabość. Ale widocznie Dean sam się ich bał), więc Castiel nie miał zamiaru tego szczęścia niszczyć.  
Zwłaszcza, że pierwszy raz od dawna relacje Winchesterów wydawały się układać naprawdę dobrze. Tak jakby obaj stosowali się do swojej nowej zasady 'żadnych tajemnic'.  
I tylko anioł czuł, że coś jest źle. Że Deana zaślepiła radość.  
Zdejmowanie klapek z oczu w takiej chwili jest okrutne. A Castiel nigdy nie chciał być okrutny dla swojego łowcy. Dlatego postanowił zająć się tym na własną rękę.  
***  
Szanował prywatność braci. Zwykle. Jeśli nie byli zagrożeni.  
Nie czytał ich myśli, nie zaglądał w dusze, nie majstrował przy umysłach.  
Tym razem uznał, że może czuć się usprawiedliwiony. W końcu nie robił tego ze wścibstwa tylko w trosce o ich dobro.  
Obawiając się tego, co tam znajdzie, zdecydował się zajrzeć w duszę Sama. I pewnie by to zrobił, gdyby dusza nadal była na swoim miejscu.  
***  
Kiedy jeszcze był w pełni aniołem (zanim upadł dla Deana) dostrzegał w ludziach wiele wad. Jedną z nich było to, że czuli.  
Wtedy uczucia były czymś całkiem zbędnym. Patrzył na nie z pogardą, myśląc o tym, jak wiele człowiek mógłby bez nich osiągnąć.  
Zbędny balast.  
Kiedy w dół nie ciągnęły ich emocje, ludzie mogli zajść bardzo wysoko. Tę zależność widać gołym okiem, w końcu zdecydowana większość tych przy władzy wykazuje się pragmatyzmem.  
Castiel nauczył się doceniać uczucia i emocje dopiero, gdy przez braci Winchester sam zaczął ich doświadczać.  
Najpierw patrzył jak głupio i irracjonalnie zachowywali się w ich obliczu, a potem sam robił rzeczy porównywalnie idiotyczne.  
Dopiero niedawno zrozumiał, że chodzi o równowagę. Kiedy nikogo nie kochają, nie boją się straty, kiedy nie mają nic do stracenia są zdolni do największego zła.  
Nic nie przeciwstawia się chłodnej inteligencji, nie zaprząta umysłu.  
Niestety Sam Winchester zawsze był człowiekiem niezwykle inteligentnym. Kiedy jego głupia wrażliwość zniknęła, nie potrzebował wiele czasu żeby rozgryźć Castiela.  
Anioł siedzi na kuchennym blacie i wbija wzrok w plecy łowcy, który spokojnie i metodycznie zmywa naczynia.  
Deana nie ma, uparł się, że po prawdziwym obiedzie, (kiedy odzyskał chęć do życia zaczął znowu gotować. Castiel to uwielbiał. Nie dla jedzenia, którego smaku i tak nie czuł. Dlatego, że Dean, kiedy gotował wyglądał pięknie, pokazując się od strony całkiem innej niż maszyna do zabijania potworów.) musi być prawdziwy deser i pojechał do sklepu po placek.  
\- Kiedy mu powiesz? - pyta w końcu Sam, nie odwracając się by spojrzeć na anioła. Castiel nie musi widzieć jego twarzy, żeby wiedzieć, że nie ukazuje żadnych emocji. Kiedy nie ma publiczności młodszy Winchester przestaje grać.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie wiem czy chcę mu mówić. - Odpowiada ochrypłym głosem.  
Sam wyciera ręce w ścierkę i decyduje się w końcu na niego spojrzeć.  
\- Bo jest szczęśliwy, no nie? - Gdy to mówi na jego ustach pojawia się łagodny uśmiech - Ty też to widzisz. Dean pierwszy raz od dawna nie sprawia wrażenia jakby umierał od środka.  
\- To prawda. Ale... Jeśli jego szczęście to kłamstwo, to ile jest warte?  
\- Nawet, jeśli niewiele to wciąż nie stać cię na zrujnowanie go. Żadnego z nas, prawdę mówiąc. Za bardzo go kochamy.  
Castiel z trudem powstrzymuje się od zarzucenia mu kłamstwa.  
Po chwili do kuchni wpada uśmiechnięty Dean, niosąc torbę wypełnioną plackami.  
\- Chyba nie przewidujesz tego wszystkiego zjeść? - rzuca rozbawiony Sam, widząc ilość szarlotek.  
\- To brzmi prawie jak wyzwanie, Sammy. I, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, zostało zaakceptowane.  
Castiel nie wtrąca, że łowca pewnie skończy pochylony nad toaletą, wyrzygując wnętrzności.  
Czuje dziwny ucisk w sercu, w milczeniu patrząc na ich uśmiechy. Na uśmiech Deana.  
***  
\- Cas, serio musisz się zwijać? - Pyta nieco zawiedziony Dean.  
-Naprawdę Dean, spędziłem z wami więcej czasu niż powinienem. Nadal mam pewne...  
\- Tak, wiem, Ważne Anielskie Sprawy - kończy za niego łowca i uśmiech się tym lekkim uśmiechem, który w opinii Castiela jest bardzo słodki - Ale wpadnij niedługo, dobra?  
Anioł przytakuje.  
\- Oczywiście, Dean. Z przyjemnością.  
Po tym krótkim pożegnaniu wyrusza na kolejne poszukiwania.  
Musi dowiedzieć się, co tak naprawdę stało się z duszą Sama.  
I jak może ją odzyskać.  
***  
Nie musi być Sherlockiem Holmesem, żeby trafić na ślad Roweny i Księgi Przeklętych.  
Tu Dean miał rację - jego brat rzeczywiście wymykał się do kobiety. Chociaż w celach niekoniecznie romantycznych. Chyba. Castiel nie wiedział, czy ma ochotę wnikać w to czy robią coś poza szukaniem odpowiedniego sposobu na zabicie Crowleya i przejęcie jego mocy. I tak wiedział już więcej, niż chciał.  
Kiedy już odkrywa, gdzie się spotykają wszystko staje się proste. Wystarczy poczekać na dogodny moment i zajrzeć do notatek czarownicy, w których zapisała tłumaczenie zaklęcia.  
Jest gorzej niż się spodziewał.  
***  
Castiel potrzebuje miesiąca nieustannych poszukiwań w całym wszechświecie, od Piekła po Niebo, żeby upewnić się, że nie ma sposobu by odzyskać zniszczoną duszę.  
***  
Brzydzi się tego, co zrobił. Boi się o tym myśleć. Dostaje mdłości, (kto by przypuszczał, że anioły mogą coś takiego odczuwać) na samo wspomnieni półnagiej kobiety na łóżku.  
I Lucyfera stojącego po środku wielkiego symbolu, który trzyma go w ryzach.  
\- Powinienem spodziewać się rychłego spotkania z Deanem? - zapytał niewinnie Szatan - ostatnio Drużyna Wolnej Woli jest niezwykle chętna do spotkań ze mną.  
\- To ty masz duszę Sama? - Castiel nie miał zamiaru odpowiadać na tę zaczepkę.  
\- Więc o to chodzi - Lucyfer zaśmiał się krótko - Nie, nie mam duszy Sama. Ona już nie istnieje. Tak samo jak dusza tej kobiety - dodał, wskazując nieruchomą sylwetkę - Powiedz, aniołku, co jej obiecałeś w zamian za dobrowolnie oddaną ofiarę?  
\- Uleczyłem jej córkę - odpowiedział, czując się trochę jakby właśnie próbował się usprawiedliwić.  
Lucyfer zacmokał.  
\- Dusza za życzenie? Myślałem, że takie zagrywki to domena demonów. Chociaż muszę przyznać, zaczynasz się wkręcać w ten biznes, skoro umiesz już odpowiednio nimi obracać. Co teraz? Może poprosisz mnie o dwie nowe, pobawisz się w podwajanie majątku...  
\- Zamknij się - syknął anioł - po prostu się zamknij. I powiedz mi coś przydatnego.  
\- Nie smaż bekonu bez koszuli? - rzucił Szatan - to bardzo przydatna rada.  
Castiel zacisnął szczękę.  
Miał ochotę krzyczeć, wyć, zatłuc Lucyfera na śmierć, doprowadzony do szału własną bezradnością.  
\- Dusza Sama...  
\- Już mówiłem. Nie ma żadnego sposobu. Mam ci to przetłumaczyć na enochiański, bracie? Ona przepadła. Poproś mnie o coś, do czego jestem zdolny.  
Najpierw chciał powiedzieć, że niczego od niego nie chce. Ale zrozumiał, że gdyby pozwolił duszy tej kobiety zmarnować się, już nigdy nie mógłby na siebie patrzeć inaczej niż jak na potwora.  
Chociaż... To, o co poprosił wcale nie czyniło go lepszym.  
Teraz Castiel, wiedząc już, że z tej sytuacji nie ma dobrego wyjścia, pojawia się w pracowni Roweny.  
***  
To, co jest właściwe nie zawsze musi być dobre. Czasem można wybierać tylko między mniejszym a większym złem.  
Castiel wybiera swoje mniejsze zło.  
Przyspiesza to, co i tak kiedyś stanie się nieuniknione.  
Najpierw zabija Rowene. To bardzo łatwe, banalne wręcz. Wie, że nie zasłużyła na nic lepszego niż bycie przeszytą na wylot Anielskim Ostrzem. I tak jest łaskawy, bo nie umie znaleźć słów (a zna wszystkie języki, jakie kiedykolwiek powstały) by opisać jak bardzo nienawidzi jej za to, co zrobiła Samowi.  
Kiedy jej zielone oczy gasną na wieczność a drobne ciało osuwa się na posadzkę, anioł sięga po telefon.  
Dean odbiera po pierwszym sygnale.  
\- Cas..?  
\- Dean! - Mówi podniesionym, zachrypniętym głosem. Nie musi nawet udawać bólu. Naprawdę go czuje. - Dean, to Rowena, przyjedź jak najszybciej. Sam...  
Urywa połączenie, rozbijając telefon o podłogę.  
Teraz zaczyna się odliczanie, bo nie wiadomo jak długo łowca po usłyszeniu ciszy na linii będzie namierzał skąd wykonano połączenie.  
\- Daję mu osiem minut. - Słyszy za sobą głos Sama - Frank sporo go nauczył.  
Anioł odwraca się powoli i patrzy na łowce, który stoi przy martwym ciele czarownicy. Lekko trąca ją czubkiem buta.  
\- Trochę szkoda. Ostatnio nawet ją polubiłem.  
\- To nie byłeś ty, Sam - mówi cicho Castiel. Chciałby dodać coś jeszcze, ale głos więźnie mu w gardle.  
\- I dlatego mnie zabijesz? - Sam (nie, Castiel nie może tak o nim myśleć, bo nigdy nie zdobędzie się na odwagę by zrobić co trzeba. To nie Sam. Już nie.) patrzy a niego pobłażliwie - Zanim Dean się dowie. Albo, co gorsza, odczuje to.  
\- Przepraszam - szepcze, zbliżając się do niego. Ostrze delikatnie lśni w mdłym świetle. Wydaje się zdecydowanie za ciężki. - To jak Znak Kaina... Nie, to gorsze. Nieuleczalne. Ta krzywda, którą sobie zrobiłeś, Sam, tego nie da się już naprawić...  
\- Zrobiłem to, żeby ratować Deana - syczy wściekle mężczyzna, a na jego twarz wstępuje grymas gniewu - Zrobiłem to, bo inaczej nigdy by nie wyzdrowiał. Nie mów, że tego nie rozumiesz, przecież widzę jak na niego patrzysz...  
\- Mogliśmy znaleźć inną drogę. A teraz... Teraz ty... - Castiel nie ma pojęcia jak doszło do tego, że nie umie znaleźć słów. Pierwszy raz sytuacja go przerasta.  
\- Och Cas... - Sam kręci głową - To bez znaczenia. To już nie ma znaczenia. Zrobiłem to, co musiałem zrobić. Dla Deana.  
Wygląda to tak jakby Sam nadal kochał brata. I może Castiel by w to uwierzył. Ale to ta chwila, kiedy nie może się wahać. Zanim postanowił to zrobić musiał setki powtarzać sobie w myślach, że to już nie jest Sam. Że jeżeli nie ukróci tego teraz to bezduszność doprowadzi go do stanu, w którym jeszcze niedawno był Dean.  
Prawdziwy Sam Winchester wolałby umrzeć niż żyć jako takie coś. Pusta powłoka, myśląca maszyna.  
Nie miałby nic przeciwko oddaniu życia dla Deana.  
Nie zawahałby się.  
I Castiel nienawidzi siebie całym sercem, ale teraz to on nie może się wahać.  
Dla Sama Winchestera.  
Dla jego brata.  
\- Dla Deana - mówi cicho i wbija ostrze w serce już-nie-Sama.  
Widzi w zielonych oczach zaskoczenie.  
Nie spodziewał się tego. Nie miał pojęcia, że Castiel jest zdolny do zamordowania go.  
\- Przepraszam - chrypi anioł, gdy ciężkie ciało z nieprzyjemnym odgłosem upada na podłogę - Ale Sam Winchester już był martwy.  
***  
Dean wpada do pracowni po dwóch minutach.  
Castiel nie myśli jasno.  
Może tylko podbiec do swojego łowcy, który krzycząc rozpaczliwie padł na kolana przy ciele brata, objąć go mocno i wsunąć do jego kieszeni niewielki woreczek, przypominający Zły Urok.  
Prezent od Lucyfera.  
Zaklęcie łagodzące ból straty.


End file.
